The Untold Stories of Glee Club
by StarCrossedLovers123
Summary: A collection of Glee one shots that make one big story. The other sides of their stories. Some content unsuitable for younger readers. Standard pairings, may change later on. New "episode" every week. Bad summary, better story. All genres, all characters.
1. Calling All Angels

**Hey Gleeks! So this episode is a sad story that focuses on Kurt. **

**Kurt's P.O.V. **

Calling All Angels 

"You sure you don't need a ride home Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, cause none of us would mind," Finn added in, gesturing to the group of glee kids around him.

I smiled at all of them. "No, I'll walk; the fresh air will be good for me," I assured them. "Thanks anyways though," I said as I turned to walk away.

"Okay, well, feel better Kurt," Artie called. Everyone added in there own get-well wishes.

"Thanks guys. You really are great friends," I said with a smile as I began to walk away. I was leaving Glee practice early because of a massive headache. I hated ditching practice, but I really wasn't feeling well.

Normally, I would have accepted a ride home, but I felt bad about pulling my friends away from practice. They loved Glee.

As I walked through the thin tree line that followed the school football field, I noticed a small group of people coming toward me. My head pounded with every step I took, and I found myself getting weaker by the minute.

As the people drew closer, their presence became more and more unsettling. I wanted to turn around and walk away, but this was the shortest route to my house, and I couldn't take this headache much longer.

"Hey, fag!" one of them called.

I stopped for a moment, but decided that it wasn't that big of a deal and kept walking. I got that all the time.

"Hey faggot, he was talking to you!" another one yelled.

I ignored them and continued to walk, quickening my pace. I figured I would just walk past them. No need for conflict.

I soon found myself standing directly in front of them, unable to pass because they were blocking my way.

"Hey faggot, seems like we have a little problem here," one of the taller guys said.

"Problem? What problem? I don't see a problem," I said worriedly. I had to look up at them as I spoke.

"Oh, I do," the biggest one said before punching me square in the jaw. The pain from the punch was like being stabbed and shot at the exact same time. I'm unsure as to whether I started crying or if I had the tears knocked right out of me, but I do know that I cried.

"You see," the big one said as I steadied myself and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I don't want people looking at our town and thinking that we're just a big group of _homos _like you," he said, punching me directly in the stomach.

I fell to the ground at that moment, and everything that came after that was a blur. The kicking, the punching, the spitting in my face, the stomping on my hands. I was pinned to the ground by the sensation of my own pain.

"Time for a hair cut," one of them said. He held a knife tauntingly against my bangs. With one swift slash I watched the dead hair fall to the ground, and felt my pride die with it.

And then, like a light in the darkness, there it was. The sound of people calling my name. The voices of people who loved me and cared about me. The real Glee kids. Brittany, Santana, Puck, Mike, and Matt were missing, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Kurt!" the familiar voices called. I couldn't make out who was who.

"Oh my god!" I heard Mercedes yell.

"What did you douche bags do to him?!" Finn screamed. I don't think I'd ever heard him sound so angry.

"You jerks!" Tina screamed.

"What the hell's up with you faggots?" one of my attackers asked. "We're doing you all a favor and teaching this fag a lesson!"

"You son of a bitch!" Finn yelled. All I heard after that (I couldn't see anything through my swollen eyes) was the sound of fighting, but I couldn't tell who was winning.

After what seemed like forever, I finally blacked out.

***

When I woke up, it wasn't like in the movies where your eyes slowly drift open until you're finally conscious. My eyes shot open and I looked around the hospital room.

There were three people in the room with me; Tina, Artie, and my dad. Artie sat in his wheelchair next to my bed, Tina sat in a chair next to him with her head on his shoulder, and my dad sat in a chair on the other side of me.

I was shocked at the sight of them. Tina had a black eye and a cut on her bottom lip, and one of Artie's arms was in a sling. "What happened?" I asked.

"He's awake!" Tina shouted.

I felt my dad squeeze my hand tightly. "Kurt," he said. "How you doin' son?" his voice was pained.

Tina stood up. "Come on Artie, let's give Kurt some time with his dad.

We'll bring everyone else in when we come back," she said as she left, pushing Artie out in front her.

I turned to my dad. "I'm okay dad," I finally said. I winced as I noticed a sharp pain in my neck. Oh, I could _so _go for a shiatsu right now.

Dad seemed to notice the pain in my face. "Oh god Kurt!" he said quietly. "I should have been there to protect you," he buried his face in his hands.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm fine," I said.

He looked up. "You're not fine Kurt!" he nearly shouted, "Look at what they did to you!"

I finally looked at myself. My right leg and left arm were in casts, my hands were all wrapped up in gauze, and I had cuts and bruises everywhere.

"Dad," I finally said, "this is nothing. It's what's inside that's important. This'll heal. The only thing that matters to me right now is that this gown is the most atrocious shade of green ever!" I rolled my eyes, "That, and that I have people here to support me. That's all I need."

He smiled weakly, "God, you're so much like your mother," he said. I smiled back at him. I wondered if he knew how much that meant to me.

A knock came on the door.

"I'll give you some time with your friends," he said, standing up. He walked toward the door, but paused when he got there. "Hey Kurt," he said, one hand on the door knob.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said.

I smiled up at him, "I love you too dad."

He smiled and opened the door. As he left, my friends piled in. I was surprised by the look of them. Every single one of them was covered in cuts and bruises. Finn looked the worst. He was in crutches, and his left ankle was all wrapped up.

"Hey Kurt!" they all said. I was smothered with hugs and kisses on the cheek. I even got a few get well cards and a couple balloons.

"Sorry about your bangs Kurt," Mercedes said, pointing at my forehead.

"My bangs?" I asked, reaching for my forehead. I searched for the hair that I'd become used to, but was shocked to find that there was nothing there. "Where's my hair?!" I nearly yelled.

"They cut it off, Kurt," Artie said sadly.

I took a deep breath and brushed the non-existent hair out of my face, "It's okay, It'll grow back, my hair grows freakishly fast."

My friends laughed and began to fill me in on the details of what I'd missed.

Apparently, I was out for two whole days, and everyone was taking turns coming in to sit with me, but my dad was in there the whole time.

I heard a lot of encouraging words from every one of my friends, and no one left the room until they were kicked out by the nurses.

There weren't enough words to say how good it felt to know that my friends really fought for me. I was proud of who I was, and nothing could change that.

Today, I learned that other people where proud of me too, and they truly cared about me.

I don't know what I did to deserve such amazing friends as these, but I'm happy to have them.

They truly are my angels.

***

**Hope you liked it! Please comment! (Also, please be aware that I have nothing against Kurt Hummel or the homosexual community. It was just a story)**

**I love Kurt Hummel! **

**p.s. Things like this actually do happen. You **_**can**_** make a difference. Participate in the "Day of Silence" on April 16 and fight back. **


	2. The Reason That I'm Singing

**This Chapter/Short Story is about Artie realizing that he is in love with Tina. It takes place a few weeks after "Wheels". Artie's P.O.V. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters… yet.**

The Reason That I'm Singing

I never thought that anyone could make electric blue tights and tall black lace up boots look angelic, but apparently, Tina could.

There was something about the way she walked, the way she laughed, and the way she blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear whenever someone approached her. Something about these simple actions sent my heart flying at full force.

I couldn't quite put my finger on the feeling I got when I was around her, I just knew that everything I did, everything I worked for, everything was for her.

I watched shyly from the back of the room as Tina, Mercedes and Kurt (almost) left the room giggling. The three of them stopped at the door.

"You coming Artie?" Tina asked.

I pondered that for a moment. No, I needed some space. "I'm just gonna stay and practice for a bit, 'kay guys?" I said with a smile. The three of them nodded and turned to leave. I found myself watching her as she ever so gracefully walked away.

God, she was beautiful. A song came to mind at that moment, and I found myself mumbling along. Why that song? I didn't even like the Jonas Brothers. Still, it made me smile. I picked up my guitar and began to play along to the words.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I need to find you. I gotta find you…"_

It was at that moment that I realized that I loved Tina. The song was right, the song was exactly right. The Jonas Brothers actually had a freaking point.

I'd known for a long time now that I liked Tina as more than a friend, but I always thought that it was just a simple crush. I have to admit, my feelings for her were dampened a bit after the whole fake stutter thing, but we made it past that.

Now I finally understood my feelings for her. She was my other half, the person that I wanted to be with forever. And, although I didn't know if this was a new thing, or if I'd been feeling it for a long time without really realizing it, I was, at this moment completely in love with her.

My heart raced and I couldn't stop smiling. I was in love, and no one and nothing in the world could change that.

"I LOVE TINA COHEN-CHANG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And I felt as if a million fireworks where going off inside of me. Out of excitement, I spun around in my chair. Then I saw her.

I wasn't sure what I should do. Tina was standing right there in the door way. Had she been here the whole time? She _must _have heard that. What was I going to do now? Lie and cover up? I couldn't do that; I could never lie to her. Maybe I could-

"Really?" Tina asked, sounding as if she'd just had the wind knocked out of her.

I couldn't lie now, it didn't seem right. But I couldn't speak either. So I settled for a nod. Tina walked slowly toward me, pausing a few feet away and looking up at the ceiling, as if she was deciding something.

"I love Artie Abrams," she whispered, smiling.

"Really?" I asked in a giddy voice.

She smiled brighter than ever and ran strait toward me. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that she was about to knock me over, but instead, she sat down on my lap, looped her arms around my neck and kissed me sweetly for a long moment.

"Really," she smiled.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you," _I whispered to her.

She kissed me once more and leaned in closely. "_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I need to find you. I gotta find you,"_

_***_

**Hey, so I hope you liked this one-shot! Don't forget, if you liked this, there will be a hell of a lot more were this came from. **


	3. The Lucky One

**Hey Gleeks! So this episode is about Quinn's thoughts when she found out that she was pregnant. It's gonna be short, just to let you know. Quinn's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I do own replicas of all the characters. Just kidding…or am I? **

The Lucky One

Positive. That's three tests. There was no getting around it, I was pregnant. Shit. What was I going to tell Finn? That I was pregnant, but it wasn't his baby and that I had spent every moment of our relationship making sure that we didn't do anything that went beyond first base, but all it took was a couple wine coolers and low self esteem to get me in bed with and knocked up by his best friend? Oh yeah, he'll love that.

No, he would never find out about this. As far as Finn was concerned, this is his baby. I just needed a believable story to tell him…hmm…Oh! Hot tub! We didn't really do anything, but Finn isn't exactly sharpest marble.

But at least he was better than Puck. Oh yes, my baby's biological father was an idiot alright. Noah Puckerman is a Lima loser and he always would be a Lima loser. And that's exactly why Fin will do this with me. My baby needed a father with potential, and that's exactly what I would give it.

I sighed. My baby. Mom and Dad weren't gonna like that very much. Tears began to roll down my face. Why was this happening to me? How could I be so _stupid_?

I began to sob, and my cheerleading uniform soon became soaked with tears. I really thought that I had a shot at getting out of this damn cow town. Guess not.

Someone came into the bathroom, and I quieted my sobs. She was humming a familiar tune, I think it was called The Lucky One or something like that. Dad never liked me listening to it.

God dammit Puck, you _are_ the lucky one. You'll never have to deal with this.

Here's to stupid teenagers getting drunk and knocked up by there boyfriends best friends, forcing them to spend the rest of their damn lives working in their damn small towns, trying to support a damn baby with their damn jobs at the damn diner. Here's to my new life.

***

**Told ya it'd be short. Please comment! No, seriously, I don't wanna be a bitch, (no bitchiness intended****) but the more comments I get, the faster I write. **** So I'm holding the next chapter captive until I get some reviews. So please, COMMENT! **

**Love you guys. **


	4. Make it Count

**Hey Gleeks! So I have to credit my sister for this one, it was her story idea. She also edited/co-wrote it. Basically, this episode is about the anniversary of Kurt's mom's death and how he's dealing with it. Very Sad. Kurt's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I love Glee! But I don't own it…**

Make it Count

Tears keep coming, but the pain doesn't stop. Days go on, but the pain doesn't stop. Every year, we endure this day, and the pain most definitely doesn't stop.

The day my mom died.

I remember it clearly, or at least, the suffering that came after. I was six, still in the "Mommy is God" stage. Having my mother taken away from me at that point in my life was the hardest thing that I had ever gone through.

And even now, after all these years, I still miss her terribly; and I still cry my heart out on this day.

I couldn't even count how many times I've stopped to think about her; wondered what she would be thinking if she were here with me now.

The truly painful part about it though was that I knew deep inside that there was no one I could talk to about it. Of course everyone has tried to help, tried to give their sympathies, but although it's a nice thought, no one will ever truly understand.

And then of course, there was the whole gay thing. Yet another thing that there was no one I could really relate with on. God, I wished my mom was here. She would have known what to say.

Leaning against the wall the science room, I wondered briefly what it would be like to get away from it all. To just escape this world, this whole dimension, and feel the relief that my mom must be feeling.

Would the stress of my life and the pain for my mom all go away if I were to die? And there it was, shiny and silver, taunting me from the lab counter.

I reached out to grab it, admiring the coolness of the blade. Its handle was so sleek; it made me want to hold it. The tip of the blade was so sharp, it pulled at my eyes. It seemed almost hypnotic, pressing it's sharp edge to the smooth surface of the skin on my wrist.

Adding just a hint of pressure to the blade, I slowly slid it across my arm. The blood seeped through slowly. It was a vibrant burgundy; a great color for a pair of shoes. One slit for my mom.

I moved it in another direction and added pressure again. One slit for the mockery I've always gotten from my peers.

I put more pressure than ever down on my wrist and moved it to face up my arm. And one to make it count.

Tears poured out, and I began to sob as one bead of blood seeped out from under the knife.

I didn't even realize the sound of the door opening or the sound of feet swiftly hitting the floor in a running pace. The only thing I noticed was the sight of the knife being knocked out of my hand, and the feeling of someone's arm around me.

"Kurt! Oh my god, Kurt. What is it? Did someone hurt you?" He asked, hugging me tightly.

"Finn?" I asked in a small voice.

Finn wrapped his arms around me, sliding me onto his lap as if he were cradling a baby. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that my tears were soaking his shirt or that the blood from my wrist was staining his jeans.

The sweetest part about it though, was the silence. He didn't say anything for a long time; he just let me cry. And really, that was exactly what I needed.

After what could have been hours of silence, Finn finally spoke. "So are you ready to talk about it?" He asked.

And so I told him everything. I told him about my mom, I told him about being bullied and eventually, I told him about my sudden desperate seek for an escape.

Finn took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Kurt, I know that there's nothing anyone could say to make you feel better right now, but would it make you feel any better if I told you that I know what you're going through?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "You do?" I asked.

He paused for a moment. "I never knew my dad," he explained. Now he cried his own tears, just a few before he brushed them away and looked straight at me, "so I just want you to know that you can come and talk to me about this, or anything, anytime, okay? Before you come to this again?"

I wiped my own tears from my eyes and nodded

He laughed and pointed and my forehead. "Hey, your bangs are growing in again," he said lightly.

I cringed briefly at the unpleasant memory, "they're not quite back yet, but at least I can finally flip it again," I said, brushing the hair back into place.

He smiled that beautiful smile of his.

"Thanks Finn," I said, smiling back at him. "God knows what would have happened you hadn't shown up."

"No problem," he said, standing up, "now come on, let's go get that bandaged up," he put out one hand and I grabbed it willingly.

***

I looked around hastily before entering my parent's room. Once inside, I crept over to the dresser and opened all the drawers. A powerful gust of my mother's perfume hit me. I inhaled deeply before lying down on the floor and closing my eyes.

I stayed there in silence, taking in the scent and letting myself cry for a long time before I was eventually interrupted. Keeping my eyes closed, I heard my father enter the room. He paused for a moment before coming toward me.

He lied down next to me and remained silent for awhile before (for the first time as long as I could remember) he began to cry.

"I miss her too," he said quietly.

"I know you do," I replied.

And the two of us remained silent for the rest of the night as we rested on the floor, eyes closed, taking in the sweet scent and remembering my mom.

I'll always miss her, and I'll always love her, and I'll always cry my heart out on this day.

But next time, I'll do it the right way.

***

**Okay, so that was painful to write. Seriously, I HATE writing Kurt hurt, (hee-hee, rhyme) but the story needed to be told. Love you guys!**

**Please comment!**


	5. Peice of Cake

**Hey Gleeks! So this episode is a simple one-shot about what happens when the girls of Glee try to bake a cake. Rachel's P.O.V. Takes place before **_**Ballads.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I am in a Glee club…well, not actually, but my friends and I are gonna try and start one at my school. Wish me luck!**

Piece of Cake

"I feel bad," Finn announced one day before Glee practice.

"Why?" I asked, speaking for the rest of the Glee Club. I do that a lot, they need a strong spokeswoman and I was the right person to do it.

Finn looked around before he spoke, "Mr. Shue's birthday is in a couple of days, and I feel like we should have planned something. You know, after all that he's done for us lately," he said. He was so thoughtful.

"Yeah, we probably should do _something_," Mercedes agreed. "I mean, he has done a lot for us lately."

"Well, what should we do?" Artie asked.

"We have football after school, so we can't really help with anything," Puck said, gesturing to himself, Finn, Mike, and Matt.

"We could bake a cake," I said without thinking. Whoa, where did that come from? I couldn't bake to save my life.

"That sounds great Rachel!" Finn said, "So who's signed up for cake duty? Rachel and…"

"I'll do it," Tina said.

"Me too," Mercedes said.

"I used to bake with my mom all the time," Kurt said, a sad smile on his face.

"Well I'm leaving school early for a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so I can't help, but I can pick up some decorations later on," Artie offered, "Brittany, Santana, do you wanna come help me pick them out? Make sure that everything fits well into a proper color scheme?"

"Sounds fun," Brittany said.

"I have Cheerios practice," Santana said.

"No we don't," Brittany said confusedly, "do we?"

"I do. Coach Sylvester has my taking over all of Quinn's old moves," Santana shot Quinn a sympathetic look when she noticed how hurt she looked; "I don't know how you did it all."

"Thanks," she smiled, "I'll help with the cake too. It'll be more fun than sitting around at home, waiting for my parents to figure out my little secret," Quinn sighed.

"Great!" Finn said happily, "Mr. Schue's gonna love this," he smiled. God, he has a beautiful smile.

***

"Hey guys," I said, opening the door for my friends.

"Dang, your house is clean Rachel!" Mercedes said as she took off her coat. "Yeah, it's like, straight out of The Stepford Wives or something," Tina added.

"Thanks," I said, hanging up their coats for them, "my dads are kind of clean freaks."

"Well, now I'm worried to use your kitchen," Quinn said jokingly.

"Oh no, I hired a professional maid to clean up after us today," I assured them.

They stared at me blankly, "okay, normally I wouldn't be _that_ extreme, but I have to confess, I can't bake to save my life," I said honestly.

"Then why'd you volunteer to bake the cake?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. I thought it might be fun," I explained. We all laughed. "Okay, ready to use the kitchen that's never been cooked in before?" I asked.

"Here goes nothing," Quinn said as we made our way toward the kitchen. "I mean, I've never baked a cake before, but it can't be _too _hard, right?"

***

"Why is this so hard?" Quinn asked, her face covered cocoa power.

"I don't get it," Tina said; looking equally as messy as she picked up the cook book again, "we followed the recipe properly, why is it so watery?"

"How much water does the recipe call for again?" Mercedes asked, poking one finger at the bowl of beige-ish gunk that was supposed to be our cake.

Kurt looked down. "Two cups," he said. Unlike the rest of us, he still looked meticulously clean.

I blushed, "two cups?" I asked, looking at my feet.

"Well, how many did you put in?" Quinn asked.

I hesitated for a moment, "umm… twelve?" I blushed again.

They laughed, "Why would you think that it called for _twelve cups _of water?" Mercedes asked.

"I misheard," I explained.

"Clearly," Quinn said playfully. They continued to laugh, and I couldn't help joining them. It was pretty funny.

"Okay," Tina said, catching her breath from the laughter, "let's try this again."

***

"Okay, time to take the cake out," Mercedes said excitedly as she slipped on a pair of oven mitts. She pulled the cake out of the oven and placed it on the cooling rack that we had managed to find after half an hour of searching.

"Um, I don't think that's safe to eat," Tina said, pointing at the black cylinder in front of us.

"Yeah, me neither," I said.

"It's gonna take us forever to start again, plus we'll probably just screw it up again," Kurt said.

"I thought you said you baked all the time," Tina said, slightly frustrated.

"I said I _used_ to," Kurt said, sounding equally as frustrated, "my dad's more of a Crispy Crème doughnut kind of guy."

We all sighed. Suddenly, an idea hit me.

"We _could _have someone else do it for us," I suggested.

"To the Super Market!" Tina said excitedly.

***

"Happy Birthday Mr. Shue!" we all said as he entered the room.

The look on his face was priceless, "Wow guys! Thank you so much!" he said. He looked so happy.

"We just wanted to let you know much we appreciate all that you do for us," Finn said.

"Oh, thanks so much guys," he said happily, "I really appreciate this."

"Here," Kurt said, passing him a piece of cake. "Us girls made it."

Mr. Schue took a bite, and by the look on his face, we could tell that he liked it.

"Wow girls!" He said, taking another big bite, "this is amazing."

"Thanks," I said, speaking for the group again, "we made it from scratch."

***

**Thanks for reading! Please comment!**


	6. I Think He Loves Her

**Hey Gleeks! So this chapter is basically just a fluff piece. It's about Tina spending having dinner at Artie's. Tina's P.O.V. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

I Think He Loves Her

"Did I ever tell you that you're ridiculously adorable?" Artie asked, tucking a piece of blue hair behind my ear. The two of us sat on the faded blue couch in his living room.

I laughed, "Yes," I replied, "have I ever told you that you're the sweetest boyfriend that any girl could ever ask for?"

He smiled and looked down at his lap, "almost everyday."

"Well it's true," I said.

"That's not fair though, it's easy for me to be sweet to you."

"And why is that?" I asked, leaning in closer.

"Because I love you," he whispered. I smiled and kissed him sweetly. I'd heard him say that about me a hundred times in the past month or so, but it sill made my heart sing. Artie was such an amazing guy. I could spend every minute of everyday with him and still want more.

"I love you too Artie," I said, crawling onto his lap and resting my head on his shoulder and looking up at him.

Artie's mother walked into the room, a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow apron and a pair of very mom-ish jeans. My mom never dressed like that. Actually, she never really acted like a mom at all. She was always too busy.

"Hey Tina," she said in a warm, welcoming voice. She reminded me a lot of Artie. "Would you like to stay for dinner sweetheart?" she asked sweetly. Yep, like mother, like son.

"Sure Mrs. A," I said with a smile, "sounds great."

She smiled back. "Great, dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes," she said before turning to leave the room.

"Your mom is so nice," I said.

"Thanks, I'll let her know."

I smiled. "She reminds me a lot of you," I added, "sweet, and welcoming."

"Well, she probably thinks that you're some kind of angel that fell down from the heavens and into my lap," he said, wrapping one arm around me.

I pressed my hand against his cheek. "And what do you think?" I asked.

"I think she's probably right," he said.

I pressed my lips to his and we kissed happily until we heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Not in an angry way, but more of an attention getting way.

I pulled myself away and looked up to see Artie's mom standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall. "Dinner's ready kids," she said.

I blushed. _Keep it G rated Tina, his parents are around_, I thought as I stood up and helped Artie into his chair which was parked next to the couch. I felt her eyes on me as I did this. I looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Tina," Artie said, taking me by the hand. I used my free hand to steer him into the kitchen and wheel him up to the table. I pulled up a chair next to him.

The kitchen was filled with the sweet aromas of chicken and oil. Homemade fried chicken. The kind of thing my mom never made.

I sat quietly, still holding Artie's hand under the table as Mrs. A served the food. I took a big bite and nearly moaned. It was probably the most delicious meal I'd ever tasted.

"This is _amazing_ Mrs. A!" I said before shoving more of it into my mouth.

"Thank you Tina," she said, "you know, you're always welcome to come over for dinner. If you like this, wait until you try my lasagna."

"Thanks Mrs. A," I replied.

"Wow Artie," Mr. Abrams said, looking up from his meal. "You seem to have found quite the girl here," he said, gesturing toward me. "She's very polite. And pretty too."

I blushed for about the hundredth time that night.

"Yeah, she's pretty perfect," Artie said, looking my in the eyes adoringly.

I felt my face getting redder every second.

"All done?" Mrs. Abrams asked.

"Yes, thank you," I said with the smile.

She stood up and took Artie and my plates.

"Oh, I can get those," I offered.

"Oh no, I've got them. You two go have fun," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Alright then, thank you," I said, blushing. I followed Artie out of the room.

The Abrams were the only people I knew who had an elevator in their house. It was for Artie of course, but it was still pretty cool. I told Artie so every time I came over.

Artie's basement had a nice set up. There was a big screen TV and a big sectional couch. The stereo system looked like something out of star trek. The walls were all plastered with posters of Artie's favorite bands. It was just generally a fun place to be.

"Your basement is awesome," I said.

"You wanna see something really cool?" Artie asked. He wheeled himself over to the back wall and gestured for me to follow. I sat down on his lap, "this is how I keep track of everything that goes on in my house," he said, opening a small vent

Suddenly we could hear Artie's parents as if we were standing in the room with them.

"She's an amazing girl," Mr. Abrams said.

"Their talking about you," Artie whispered. I smiled.

"She really is. She's smart, she's sweet, she's unique, she's _beautiful_, and she treats Artie so well," Artie's mother said.

Artie wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder gently.

"Yeah, Artie really seems to really like her," Mr. A added.

"Are you kidding?" Mrs. A replied. "He absolutely adores her," she said with a laugh. She paused for a moment, "I think he's in love with her."

Artie pulled me in closer. "She's right," he whispered. I giggled.

Mr. A laughed happily. "My boy's in love eh? I'm happy for him. I was a little worried for a while there. He keeps to himself so much, I was beginning to wonder if he was having trouble letting other people in."

"Well Tina seems to be bringing him out of his shell quite a bit," Mrs. A commented.

I smiled at Artie.

"Do you think she loves him too?" Mr. Abrams asked.

"I hope so. It would crush him if she didn't," she answered.

"Don't worry," I whispered, "I do."

Artie smiled and looked down at his lap before closing the vent.

***

**So there it is. Hope you liked it! Please comment!**

**P.S. Should I write a separate Tina/Artie fanfic? I wouldn't stop writing this one, I'd be writing both. Vote! You can vote on the poll that I've posted on my page, comment your vote on this chapter, or PM me. Please Vote! **


	7. Noggitives

**Hey Gleeks! I feel that now would be a good time to tell you that my chapters might not always be in the right time frame because I write the chapters in advance. Hope it's not too big a deal, it's just cause I write a chapter, and then another episode comes out before I post it and blah, blah, blah. Anyways, o in this chapter, Brittany considers dropping out of school. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the epicness that is Glee. **

Brittany

"I just don't get it," I said, shoving my math book away from me.

"Brittany, it's really not that hard, two negatives always make a positive. All you have to do is add the numbers together," Quinn explained.

"But it doesn't make any _sense_!" I said. What's a noggitive?"

"It's called a _negative_." She said.

I took a deep breathe. "Can we take a break now? All this math is making my brain hurt."

Quinn sighed. "I guess so," she said, defeated.

I smiled and stood up. "Thanks Quinny," I said, dancing out of the room. I don't like math. I'd much rather be doing Cheerios stuff all day. I would do _anything_ to not have to go through math class any more. I find school stuff confusing.

***

"Gosh you've got such beautiful hair darling," My hair dresser Darlene said as she ran her fingers through my golden locks.

I smiled. "Thanks. I use Head and Arms."

"You mean Head and Shoulders?" She asked.

"No, it makes my skin go red when I put it on my shoulders," I said. "So I use Sheer Blond on my hair and that other stuff on my arms."

She looked confused. "Anyway, you seem to know a lot about hair care, have you ever considered a job as a hair stylist? It pays well and you don't even need your high school diploma."

I thought about that for a moment. Like, I could leave high school _now_? "I don't know; do I have to use noggitives?" I asked. "Cause I'm not too good at those."

"Honey, I don't even know what a noggitive is," She said, handing me a folded up piece of paper. "You'd have to take a special class of course. But, in a small town like this, people don't expect much from their hair dressers, so you more just need to know the basics."

I thought about that. Go to school, or having fun cutting hair… Yep! Hair styling sounded better! Most people might say that my quick-thinking decision making stupid, but the truth is, I find decisions confusing, and the more I think about them, the more confused I get.

So it wasn't hard for me, I was gonna learn to style hair. School was too boring.

***

"Mr. Schue, what's a Given name?" I asked during Glee practice.

"That's your first name Brittany," He said.

"Why?" Quinn asked, leaning over to see the papers I was filling out.

I pulled them away. "Mr. Schue, can you still be in our school's Glee Club if you don't go to our school?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't think so," He replied.

"Brittany, what's this all about?" Santana asked. Quinn grabbed the papers out of my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Quinn stared at the papers for a moment. "Drop out forms?" She asked. "Brittany, you can't drop out of school!" She said angrily.

"Why not I asked. "I have a job already set up for me. I'm gonna be a hair dresser."

"Brittany, you don't know the first thing about cutting hair," Santana said.

"That's why I'm dropping out. I'm gonna take daytime courses. My hairdresser said that in small towns like these, I only really need to know the basics," I explained.

"Brittany, you've never said that you wanted to be a hairdresser before, what's this all about?" Mr. Schue said.

"That's my business," I said, grabbing my papers back from Quinn. "If you guys aren't gonna be supportive, then just stay out of it," I said as I straitened out my skirt and stormed out of the room.

***

"Hey, it's Brittany, leave a message."

"_Hey Brit, It's Quinn. You said you weren't leaving for another few weeks. Where are you?" _ Beep.

"_Hey Brittany, It's me, Santana. Where'd you go? You haven't even dropped out yet. Please call back, I just wanna talk." _Beep.

"_Brittany? You there? Call me back, I'm worried about you." _Beep.

"_What rock are you hiding under? Care to see the day light anytime soon?" _Beep.

"_Hello Brittany, It's Mr. Schue. Are you coming back? The Glee kids miss you." _Beep.

I sighed. I'd been moping around at home for almost a week. I would have to go back to school eventually, I had to drop off my forms.

Why did my friends care so much? It's not like I would never see them again, I would still hang with them around town.

I'd thought for a long time about Mr. Schue's question, but I honestly couldn't think of an answer. Why did I want to be a hairdresser? Did I even like cutting hair? I'd never tried.

It was ten thirty a.m. School would start in an hour. I pulled a brush through my long blond hair and put on my Cheerios uniform. School was gonna be hard today.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked into Glee practice. They all looked up and gasped. Within a minute I was smothered with hugs.

"So, are you coming back?" Quinn asked. She looked truly hopeful.

All of a sudden, everything changed. It was almost as if everyone froze for a second. I looked around the room. Everyone looked so happy to see me, and hopeful that I would answer yes.

Did I really want to be a hair dresser, or was it simply because I didn't want to do math class? I was so confused. I did the only thing that I knew would stop everyone from making this harder.

"Stop!" I screamed. Everyone backed away and I collapsed into a chair behind me, sobbing loudly.

Everyone crouched own next to me, offering words of sympathy, but nothing came through. "You guys just don't get it." I said through the tears. "School is hard for me. This is my chance to do something else."

"Is that what this is all about Brittany? You don't wanna have to go to school anymore?" Quinn asked.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks. "This is my only chance to not feel stupid."

"You're not stupid Brittany," Kurt said reassuringly. "You just need some study help."

"But what about noggetives?" I asked.

Quinn laughed. "_Negatives _are easy. I'll help you with them."

I looked around at everyone. "You guys really care that much about me?"

"Of course we do Brittany. This is Glee club, we're like a family." Artie said, taking Tina by the hand. They were a cute couple.

"Oh, I love you guys," I said, reaching out for a big group hug.

"So you're staying?" Rachel asked.

"No,"

Everyone gasped.

"Just kidding," I said.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment! Comments make me write faster!!!**

**P.S. Super Sorry for the wait! My laptop crashed. **

**Love you guys!**


	8. Dreams

**Hey Gleeks, so the title of this story kinda says it all. It's just a random stream of consciousness for all the characters. What they're thinking about while they sleep. Some things are full thoughts, others are just random words. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Glee owns me. **

Dreams

Kurt

_Alexander McQueen._

_I should give someone a makeover. _

_Rachel is kind of a bitch._

_I should have sung defying gravity!_

_Glee._

_Tina is a nice girl. _

_How did Artie end up in a sling after the Glee kids rescued me from the beating? _

_Finn Hudson._

_Finn and Quinn._

_Is Finn okay? He's so stressed._

_Glee._

_The only sexy woman I need in my life is Mercedes Jones. I love that girl. _

_Dad seems worried about something. _

_I miss my mom. _

_Glee. _

_Slushy's clog your pores. _

_Glee… _

***

Finn

_Baby._

_Quinn and the Baby. _

_Quinn…Rachel?_

_Glee. _

_Ballad with Kurt._

_Saving Kurt. _

_Glee. _

_Football. _

_Puck and Quinn went crazy baking cupcakes. _

_Artie is a cool guy, Tina is really nice too. _

_Glee. _

_Baby. _

_Singing to Sonogram. _

_I feel bad for my mom, worrying about me, and Quinn, and the baby. _

_Our Glee friends really care about us._

_Lean on Me. _

_Mercedes is a good singer. _

_Glee. _

_Quinn is really showing now. _

_Baby._

_Glee… _

_***_

Quinn.

_Baby. _

_Finn. _

_Finn or Puck?_

_Mrs. Shue is getting the baby. _

_Mr. Schue can never know. _

_Glee._

_Finn and I have good friends. _

_Lean on Me. _

_Mercedes sang well in that._

_Tina sang well in True colors. _

_Glee. _

_Rachel wants Finn. _

_She looks better than me right now, I feel like a blimp. _

_Ugh, I hate morning sickness. (make that all-day sickness)_

_Mom and Dad hate me now. _

_Finn's mom is really nice. _

_That Artie kid is nice too. _

_Glee. _

_Finn and the Baby. _

_Friends help. _

_Glee…_

***

Rachel

_Finn._

_Finn and Quinn's baby._

_Finn loves Quinn…not me. _

_I feel bad about what I said to Kurt. _

_Why does Kurt have gauze wrapped around his arm? _

_Glee. _

_Mercedes and Tina are good singers, but I'm better. They're voices are nice though._

_Artie also has a good voice, I should sing a duet with him. _

_Glee. _

_Sue Sylvester is up to something…_

_Mr. Schue seems worried lately. _

_Glee. _

_Hairography is stupid._

_Stupid makeover. _

_Finn Hudson._

_Singing with Finn. _

_Glee. _

_I think Puck likes Quinn. It doesn't matter, he'll never get her, and I'll never get Finn. _

_Dating Puck. _

_Dads didn't like Puck. _

_Glee…_

***

Puck

_Girls. _

_Quinn and the baby. _

_Girls. _

_Little sister is getting bullied. Ass kicking time! _

_Glee kids get bullied. _

_Glee. _

_Football. _

_Girls like football players._

_Girls. _

_Girls don't like Glee Guys. _

_Glee. _

_Quinn caught me sexting with Santana. _

_Quinn is looking…big. _

_God dammit Quinn, That's _my_ baby! What I'm not good enough? Finn gets everything!_

_Bake Sale._

_Artie's an okay guy. I wonder if he's done Tina yet. _

_Lots of hot Milfs at the grocery store today. _

_Cougars._

_Girls. _

_Quinn._

_Glee…_

***

Mercedes.

_Going shopping with Kurt on Friday._

_Kurt's hiding something. _

_Saving Kurt from the beating._

_Glee. _

_Tina and Artie are a cute couple. _

_Me and Tina gotta get started on our science project. _

_Quinn and Finn are so stressed. _

_Singing Lean on Me. _

_Glee. _

_Puck is a pig. _

_He's gotta stay out of Quinn's life. _

_Glee._

_Rachel is a drama queen. _

_She didn't sing Defying Gravity as well as Kurt. _

_Kurt's my home-brother-from-another-mother-all-around-the-world-in-a-different-colour. _

_Glee. _

_Cutie from the school for the deaf. _

_Friends are awesome. _

_All the Glee kids are really good dancers._

_Thank god Mr. Schue didn't make us do that stupid hair dance._

_Glee…_

_***_

Tina

_Artie._

_True Colors._

_I feel bad for Quinn and Finn._

_Glee._

_I need to call Mercedes tomorrow; we haven't even started our science project…_

_Ugh, mom and Dad will kill me if I don't get an A on that. _

_Mid-Terms._

_Glee._

_Did puck really drug us?_

_Those cupcakes were good._

_I wonder if Artie likes the new wheelchair ramp._

_Artie._

_Glee._

_Kurt's teaching me some new dance moves. _

_Are Kurt and Rachel fighting about something?_

_Glee practice tomorrow. _

_Artie. _

_Artie's mom is really nice. _

_My mom's always busy._

_Artie always has time for me. _

_Glee…_

_***_

Artie

_Tina._

_Glee Practice._

_Wheel chair ramps._

_I hope Puck didn't actually drug us…_

_Mmm…Cupcakes._

_Glee._

_I think Tina and Mercedes are planning something. _

_Kurt seems mad at Rachel. _

_Quinn and Finn. _

_Glee._

_Tina should get to sing more solos, she has a beautiful voice. _

_Tina herself is beautiful. _

_True colors. _

_I should get a different colored shirt; maybe I'll have Kurt help me pick one out. _

_Saving Kurt. _

_Glee friends are amazing. _

_Tina. _

_There's something up with my chair; it won't let me go strait. _

_Proud Mary wheelchair number. _

_I like singing leads. _

_Glee…_

_***_

**Hey, so I hope you liked it. This one was weird, I know. Please comment! Comments make me write faster!**

**Love you guys!**


	9. Like a Sister

**Hey Gleeks! It has occurred to me that all my Kurt episodes are kind of…well they're kinda emo. So I decided that I would write a cute little fluff piece. In this episode, Kurt and Mercedes have a heart to heart. Kurt's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and shout out to my friend Denis! You're my BFF forever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

Like a Sister

I was laying stomach-down on my bed with my legs kicking back and forth in the air, flipping through the latest issue of _Vogue_ Magazine when the phone rang.

I reached out to grab it and checked the caller ID. Mercedes. "Hey, what's up Mercedes?" I answered.

"Hey Kurt, I'm bored as hell. You wanna hang out?"

"Sure!" I said happily. "Hey, why don't you come here, I just got "Greece" on Blue-Ray and I'm _dying_ to watch it with someone."

"Sounds great, I'll be there in a few."

"Kay, see ya in a few."

"See ya."

***

"Hey Kurt!" Mercedes said, giving me a big hug.

"Hey Mercedes," I said, gesturing for her to come in. We walked up stairs and into my room. "By the way, your outfit is _gorgeous _today." I pointed out.

She smiled. "Thanks," she said, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

I looked down at my hands, and noticed big black stains of god knows what on them. "Ugh!" I said, rolling up my sleeves slightly and walking into the bathroom to wash them. I felt Mercedes eyes following my on my way there and back.

She continued to stare as re-entered my bedroom and rolled my sleeves back down.

"What?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Fine," I said jokingly. "Be that way."

I expected her to laugh. She didn't. I knew Mercedes probably better than she knew herself, and if I'm as good as I credit myself to be, she's gonna say what's bothering her right about…now.

"So you wanna tell me how long you've been a cutter for?" She asked in a serious tone.

I stopped dead in my tracks. What did she know? I cleared my throat. "What are you…" My voice cracked at the end. "What do you mean?"

She patted the area on the bed right beside her, gesturing for me to come sit. I obeyed.

"Kurt," She said sincerely. "You're my best friend, I know everything that goes on in your life." Her face turned back to serious. "So you can stop the lying now."

I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent.

She sighed and grabbed my right arm, pulling the sleeve up swiftly and reveling the gauze that Finn had insisted I wrapped around the self inflicted injury on my wrist. I hadn't been able to take it of yet, I'd done some minor (yet still significant) damage to one of my main veins, and it was taking a long time to heal.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not a cutter," I finally said.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh no, cause wrapping gauze around your arm is totally the hot trend this season." She said sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I mean. Just listened okay?"

She sat quietly and waited for me to continue.

I inhaled deeply. "Remember a couple of weeks ago when you asked me why I was so upset during Glee rehears? Do you remember what I told you?"

She nodded. "That was the day when…" She trailed off. "Oh."

"Anyways, so I did a stupid thing that day. Very stupid. In fact, had Finn not showed up, I don't know _what_ would have happened," I explained.

"Finn?" she asked, giving me a confused look. "What exactly did Finn do?"

"He saved my life."

"You were trying to _kill _yourself!?" She asked, shocked.

I nodded stiffly. "It was stupid, there were so many things going through my head, and everything was so confusing, I just wanted to…" I paused for a moment, not knowing exactly what it was that I wanted. "I wanted an escape. I didn't want to deal with it any more." I finished. I felt a tear trickle down my face.

Mercedes lunged toward me, wrapping her arms so tightly around me that it was almost hard to breathe. "Oh Kurt," She said. "I'm so sorry."

I stayed in her arms for a while, struggling to breath, but still appreciating the hug.

When she finally spoke, she seemed pained, almost scared. "Are you…Are you gonna…please don't…" She tripped over her words, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. I knew what she was trying to ask.

"I'm not gonna do it again." I answered, though the question was never really asked.

She let out a sighed of relief. "Are you," she paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said positively. "I like my life; I like everything about it…mostly. The thing is Mercedes; people do stupid things when they're sad. I won't do it again."

She smiled. "You're damn right you won't."

"Now," I said, standing up and pulling her by the hands onto her feet. "What do you say we go get some ice cream?"

***

"Chocolate ice cream is better than strawberry," Mercedes stated.

I took another lick of my cone. "Yes, but mine has sprinkles on it."

"But mine has whipped cream."

I laughed. "Let's just say that they're both really good," I said happily. "Deal?"

She giggled. "Deal."

The two of us laughed and ate our ice cream for a while before Mercedes finally changed the subject. "Hey Kurt?" she asked, whipping the ice cream off her face.

I looked up at her and noticed a sincere look in her eyes, like she had been waiting to tell me something. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Remember that day when I told you that I liked you?"

"How could I forget the day you smashed my windows in?" I asked playfully. I wasn't mad about that anymore.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, I've been thinking a lot about that day and how good of friends we are, and," she hesitated. "I do love you Kurt." She finally said. "Not like, in a romantic way, but like a family way. You're like a brother to me."

I smiled at her. "Mercedes, you're the closest thing to a sister I ever had. I love you too."

She smiled back. "No more secrets, okay?"

"For sure," I answered. She _was_ like a sister to me.

***

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please comment! Remember, comments make me write faster. **


End file.
